


Daisuga Omegaverse Part One *Discontinued/Rewriting*

by esh_maki (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Terushima Yuuji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Oikawa Tooru, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Not Beta Read, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, i feel like there's a lot of alcohol use in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/esh_maki
Summary: Why does it have to start today? I think. Of course my heat couldn’t wait one measly day. It has to start the one day when I finally have plans with Yaku. Reluctantly I put on my favorite black skinny jeans with ripped holes that show maybe a little too much of my thighs, and a loose hanging crop top that shows off most of my toned abs. I have more muscle than the average omega because I work out so I look like a beta. My height is also something that helps people think I'm a beta, the only giveaway to my omegan side is my heat.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are from either Suga or Daichi's POV. It's not going to change every other chapter. There are more chapters from Suga's POV because he is more of a mian character (I'm not saying Daichi isn't a main character, it's just I want most of this to be from Suga's POV).
> 
> I'll make sure to note whoever POV it is in the notes before the chapter just to make things clear.
> 
> **This is from Suga's POV**

_ Why does it have to start today? _ I think. Of course my heat couldn’t wait one measly day. It has to start the one day when I finally have plans with Yaku (even though we’re roommates, we don't see each other that often). Suppressants are always an option, but the side effects kind of suck. But it’s better than going to my first college frat party smelling like an omega in heat. So I pop a pill out of the foil wrapping and swallow it down with no water.

Reluctantly I put on my favorite black skinny jeans with ripped holes that show maybe a little too much of my thighs, and a loose hanging crop top that shows off most of my toned abs. I have more muscle than the average omega because I work out so I look like a beta. My height is also something that helps people think I'm a beta, the only giveaway to my omegan side is my heat. I collect my phone and keys, opting to leave my wallet at home so I don't lose it.

My dorm room door flies open and Yaku, my best friend, charges in. “Come on Suga! We’re gonna be late!” He says while dragging his mate, Lev, in after him.

“Stop worrying Yaku, I'm ready.” I nod slightly to say hello to Lev. I walk to the door, grabbing my jacket on the way out, and locking the door behind my friends.

We walk silently, I follow the mates as they hold hands and whisper quietly. We pass through the courtyard in the middle of the dorms. It has a big tree in the middle of it that’s surrounded by grass. There’s also a square of benches around the tree and bushes between the grass and sidewalk. We walk past a group of students who are all so big they have to be alphas, and one catches my eye. He is about as tall as I am, with dark brown eyes, and short brown hair. He looks to be very fit under his thin jacket.

I look away and keep walking after my friends hoping they didn't notice my mild fascination with the strange alpha. We walk out of the court yard and down the street towards the frat houses. All the houses are dark inside except one that has so many people there are some in the street.

“Remind me why I have to come?” I ask, all of my excitement from earlier vanishing as I realize how many people, how many  _ alphas _ , are here. I walk faster to catch up with my friends. Lev is the only alpha I can trust here because I know he's mated and he would never do anything against Yaku’s wishes.

Yaku leads us into the house only to be greeted by so many drunk people, and the strong smell of weed. I unconsciously take the back of Lev’s shirt in my hand needing the stability of a trustworthy alpha.

Yaku finds a table with a lot of alcohol on it, a mix of vodka, beer, and various flavorings and alcohols, as well as some fruit. He hands me a solo cup filled with… something. I take a careful sip of it to figure out what it is. It doesn't help because even after drinking half the cup, all I know is that it’s something strong.

I follow Lev and Yaku as they walk through the house, trying to find someone, I don't know who though. We walk around for a solid ten minutes looking and can't find whoever they are looking for, so we end up heading to the living room that seems to have been converted into a makeshift dance floor. Everyone is dancing, mostly grinding on other people. I stand in the corner, so scared of the mob of pheromones and alphas to join in the fun. I watch as Yaku and Lev dance, going between grinding and actually dancing together.

After a few minutes I run out of whatever was in my cup, so I go back to the table of drinks to get more random alcoholic drinks mixed together. When I get there I see a man only slightly taller than I am. The man has a bleach blond hair that is spiked back with way too much gel, and an undercut. His eyes are kind of grayish brown, and I find them beautiful. There is the distinct smell of an alpha floating around him

“Hey there.” the man says, and now that he's talking, I notice a tongue piercing, which makes the man slightly more attractive. “I'm Terushime, but everyone calls me Teru. What's your name?”

“Sugawara.” I mumbles. “Can you move so I can get a refill?”

“How about I handle that for you?” Teru says as more of a demand than a question. “I'm pretty good at it.”

I reluctantly hand my cup over, the suppressants I took before leaving my dorm are kicking in making me less me. Teru combines three different flavors of vodka, and some flavoring usually put in water, mixes it and hands it back to me.

I Look at it, raise an eyebrow at Teru, then take a small sip. It surprisingly tastes okay, even though Teru put at least five shots worth of vodka in it. Teru smirks and looks me up and down.

“Wanna dance?” he asks.

“Why not?” I respond.

Terushima takes my empty hand and leads me through the crowded house to the living room/dance floor. He pulls me to the middle of the horde of dancing bodies. He spins me around so that we are facing the same direction. Teru’s hands on my hips tell me that he wants me to grind on him. I really don't want to, I usually would, but not while in heat. So I shake my head and turn to face Teru.

“You're no fun Suga.” he pouts.

“It's Sugawara, and I know that.” I say with a blank face. I break away from Teru and dance to the beat of the music.

Some time passes and a few people leave the dance floor. I notice because I'm not being assaulted on all sides by other people’s bodies. I take this opportunity to go get another drink, ditch Teru, and hopefully find my friends. On my way back to the drink table I find Yaku, who is so hammered I'm surprised he remembered his own name. Lev is less drunk. He lets Yaku hang off of him for support so he isn't face planting on the ground every five seconds.

I say hello to them then continue to the drink table and end up getting a cold beer. I open it and leave my cup on the table for someone else to handle. I go back to drunk Yaku and Lev to try and maybe get them to leave before both of them can't walk like Yaku.

“Suga! You're so boring!” Lev slurs his words.

“Yeah!” Is all Yaku can manage to say. Yaku then turns to Lev “Baby! I really missed you!”  
“Yaku, I told you not to smoke tonight!” Lev mumbles.

“It's okay. I feel great! Let's go dance more!” Yaku pulls Lev away, completely forgetting about me, not that I mind much.

“I knew some people called you Suga.” someone says. I turn around and take a step back.

“Oh, hey Teru. Only they get to call me Suga, everyone else calls me Sugawara, especially if I don't know them.” I retort.

“Well you know me now, and I let you call me Teru.”

“Whatever.” I push past him. “I have to go make sure they don't kill themselves on accident.”

“I'm pretty sure that's just an excuse to not hang out with me.” Teru follows me down a random hall as I go to find my friends again.

“It's not an excuse. Yaku smoked, he almost died once like that, Lev usually helps him through it, but Lev is too drunk to help, so now as their friend, I have to make sure neither of them dies. And if one of them does die, I'll be on the top of the hit list of whoever survives.” I look at Teru. “I'm too young to die, so leave me alone and let me find my friends.”

“See, now it just sounds more like an excuse. Come on, I can help you find them. I do live here so I know the place better than you do.” Teru tries to persuade me.

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, go hang out with some of you frat boys.”

“Come on Suga!”

“No.” I say getting really close to punching Teru if he doesn't shut up soon.

“I'll shut up if you let me help.” Well damn. That's a good deal.

“Fine, but one unneeded word and you leave me alone for the rest of the night.” I say.

“Sure. That works for me, but how about,” he locks eyes with me wearing a suspicious look, “if you don't find them in ten minutes, I get a favor.”

“Uggh, just shut up please.”

“That means yes!” Teru does a little dance of joy. “I even know what I want already. I've known since I first laid eyes on you.”

I ignore him and continue to walk around the house. First I go to the front yard, which is oddly empty compared to how packed it was when we got here. I don't see them so I head to the closest room inside. There are a few people there, most of them making out. One guy is just sitting in a chair staring at nothing like a crazy person.

I go to the dance floor and weave through all of the people. I'm not only looking for my friends now, but I'm trying to lose Teru who won't stop tailing me. I go to the kitchen and find some food. It's probably a good idea to eat it since I haven't eaten since lunch about twelve hours ago.

Once I'm sure Lev and Yaku aren't there, I move out to the back yard, where I surprisingly find the hot alpha from the courtyard. I still don't see my friends so I go back inside and up the stairs. I start to randomly open doors only to find so many people having sex with other people in the room and I find it ablsolutly disgusting.

After about three rooms checked, I find one that looks empty, so I go inside to look for my friends since they would never do something like have sex in a room full of strangers like everyone eles at this party is apparently okay with doing.

About ten feet into the room I hear the door close behind me, then I hear the door lock. I turn to see Teru with a grin plastered on his face.

“Your ten minutes are up. It's time for my favor!” He walks closer to me. “I can smell that you're in heat, though you probably took suppressants. It doesn't matter to me though, an omega in heat is the same on or off suppressants, delicious.”

I fill with fear, I knew this was a bad idea before I even left my dorm. There is no way I can beat an alpha, especially while in heat. I instinctively take a step back, and continue to do so until my legs hit something soft, glancing back only to see a big bed covered in poofy pillows.

“I see you're just as eager as I am.” Teru step close “I'm going to love tonight. You're the perfect omega. Scared of an alpha, that sweet lavender scent, that pretty silver hair. Everything about you screams ‘fuck me’ and I love it!”

Teru is now practically on top of me, the only thing keeping us apart are my hands I held up for this exact reason.

“Please don't do this.” I stamer, the alpha pheromones filling the room make my legs feel weak. “I don't want this.”

“If you didn't want this, you wouldn't smell so nice right now.”

I use what little force he has to shove Teru away. I scrabble over the bed trying to get away. Teru grabs my ankle and yanks me back down the bed to where I started. In the process of trying to escape, I knock a lamp off the bedside table. He gets on top of me, with my back to the bed in fear. I tense up and try to get away.

“Stop!” I mumble again. When Teru doesn't stop I start to scream. “Help! Someone help me!”

“Fucking moron!” Teru covers my mouth with his hand. “I like feisty omegas, but this is too far. I think I need to tie you up.” Teru lets go, only keeping me in place with the hand on his mouth, almost all of his weight is on the bed to both of my sides. 

I lift my leg in a solid, hard motion, hitting Teru in the groin. He groans but doesn't let go. I flail my arms hoping to make enough noise that a person who isn't high or drunk comes to help me. I finally wrenche my mouth free of Teru’s hand and start to scream again.

Someone knocks on the door. There is a moment of silence as Teru thinks of how he can still fuck me with this new development, as I think about what I can say to make the stranger come into the room, and as the stranger stands there waiting for a response.

I keep fighting with everything I've got. I kick Teru as hard as I can and my arms flail around. I end up knocking something off of the bedside table again.

The next thing I know, Teru is lifted off of me and thrown to the side. Someone else is in the room.  _ Someone came to save me _ is all my stupid omega brain can think. I sit up on the bed and watch as Teru is beaten to a pulp by a man who looks very familiar. Once Teru is almost unconscious, the stranger stands and closes the door. He walks over to me and sits on the bed. I can tell this person is an alpha from their scent.

“Are you okay?” the alpha says in a soft voice, too soft to belong to an alpha. He brushes some tears I didn't know had fallen from eyes. I scoot back on the bed, scared of what this alpha could do to me. Then I freeze, this is the same alpha from the courtyard, the same alpha I saw outside while looking for Lev and Yaku.

“It's okay.” The alpha says while gently moving some of my bangs away from my eyes. “It's okay now. Can you tell me your name?”

“S-Suga.” I mutter.

“Okay, I'm Daichi. Did you come with anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be asking why I'm posting a new story on Christmas. Well to answer that, I'm at my mom's house and I kinda hate it.
> 
> I hate coming up with titles so I named the story what it is. I wish I could be creative with it, but at this point I've just given up. I might end up changing the title later on if something great comes to mind or is suggested to me. I'll make a note if I do change it though.
> 
> \- Next update between Wednesday and Friday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop!” someone in my room screams. “Help!” it sounds like the person tries to call out again but it's muffled so I can't understand what he is saying. I knock on the door, and silence follows. How many people are in there I wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making the story have "arcs" so each arc gets its own work with different tags and a different rating. That's why I made a chapter limit for this work, even though I have 50+ chapters outlined at this point.
> 
> **Daichi's POV**

God I have to pee. This sucks, the whole party alcohol thing never made sense to me. Why do people find it fun to lose their minds for a few hours, then wake up the next morning with a hangover? I hate that my parents made me join this fraternity, it's fucking freshman year, just let me live in the dorms so I can focus on school, and I don't wake people up when I go to morning volleyball practice

The mass of people make it almost impossible to move as I make my way inside, so I resort to just shoving through them not really caring who or what I bump into. About half way through the “dance floor” I feel tapping on my shoulder. I turn and see the president of the fraternity, Oikawa standing over me. 

“Hey there Daichi!” He says with a bright smile. 

“Go bother someone else, I have to pee.” 

He starts to pout. “Come one, I need you to lift something with your strong volleyball muscles.”

“Get Iwaizumi to do it for you.”

“I would ask him to do it, but I can't find him.”

“Fine, but I have to pee first.” I turn and leave. Oikawa doesn't follow me, mumbling something about finding Iwaizumi, then walking off.

I make my way through the crowd of people slowly. I have to step over people who think the stairs are a good place to nap or make out. I walk down the hall but I freeze when I smell something. A faint scent of lavender, and an omega in heat. Then I hear the sounds of fighting. I follow the lavender smell to a closed door. The scent is coming from my room.

“Stop!” someone in my room screams. “Help!” it sounds like the person tries to call out again but it's muffled so I can't understand what he is saying. I knock on the door, and silence follows.  _ How many people are in there _ I wonder. I pull out my keys, since every door has its own lock so that everyone in the frat house has some level of privacy.

I unlock and open the door and find Teru on top of a beautiful silver haired man. When I see or hear someone taking advantage of an omega then blame their biology it pisses me off. Teru is the kind of person who would do that, so I take the back of Teru’s shirt and yank him off the omega. I shove him to the floor and get on him punching him hard so he knows what it feels like to be attacked and pinned down against your will. After he is pretty much knocked out, I stand up and walk to the bed, sitting down a foot away from the omega.

“Are you okay?” I ask trying to keep my voice soft to not scare the crying omega any more than he already is. I reach up and gently brush some tears off his cheek. He scurries away, his back hitting the headboard, but then he stops and looks at me curiously.

“It's okay. It's okay now.” I keep my voice calm and quiet. “Can you tell me your name?”

“S-Suga.” he says so quietly I barely hear him say it.

“Okay. Did you come here with anyone?”

“Y-yeah.” Suga shakes his head a little bit. “Yaku, a-and his mate Lev.”

“Why did you come here in heat?” I realize just how personal that question is then clarifie, “You don't have to answer if you don't want to.”

“I, um, I've been studying a lot recently, and this was the only chance I had to see my friends, and it's the first day so I thought I’d be fine, I even took suppressants, I-I…” He starts to shake, then tears start falling down his cheeks again.

“It's not your fault. This was that alpha’s lack of self control. I mean, I can still smell you, but I can totally control myself.” I say. “Do you want anything? I can take you home, or get you some water maybe.”

Suga shakes his head. “I have to find my friends. Both of them are really drunk, and one of them smoked. I have to make sure they get home okay.”

I reach up and flatten some of his hair that sticks up in a weird way. He flinches. “Sorry.” I mumble. “Can you walk? We should find your friends so we can get you home.”

The omega nods and slides off the bad. Once standing, I see that Suga at his full height is almost as tall as I am, not very omega like. I lead Suga past Teru, but Suga stops and looks at Teru, meeting his eyes.

“How come he gets to call you Suga and I don't?” He asks. “The fuck makes him better than me?”

“He gets to call me Suga cause he isn't a fucking asshole.” Suga whispers calmly.

“I can call you by your full name if it bothers you.” I interject.

Suga shakes his head and a small smile crosses his face. “It's fine. You helped me out after all. I think you deserve to use my nickname.”

“Okay.” I respond kind of shocked at how strong Suga seems, both emotionally and physically. 

“I need some beer after that, let’s go get some okay?” he says cheerfully, all the fear having left his features.

I nod and start to walk out of the room, but I stop when Teru speaks up again. “You gonna fuck that omega? You know he's in heat right? That makes him really fuckable. Everyone will want to once those suppressants wear off, so you might wanna stake your claim soon.”

I turn around full of anger. “Omegas don't exist to satisfy your weird sexual fantasies. They're people just like you and me! Suga is the only one who should have an opinion on who he sleeps with, that's none of our business. Things like this wouldn’t happen if stupid alphas like you didn't exist!” I take Suga’s hand and walk out of my room before Teru can respond.

Suga follows me with unfocused eyes and a confused look on his face. I pull him closer and lead him to the drink table. “What do you want?”

“Umm.” he says.

I let go of his hand so I can open a beer for him. I hand it to him and he sips it with little thought. I'm pretty sure he is so desperate to be drunk that a random dude could have handed him anything at this point and he would have drank it. I ignore it and focus on finding his friends.

“So what do Lev and Yaku look like?”

“Lev is really tall, he has silver hair like me, but it's straighter. Yaku is really short with light brown hair.” He says staring at the beer in his hand.

“Cool. Let's go see if my friends have seen them around.” I take Suga’s hand once again and weave through the people to get to the back yard where I see a very high Asahi sitting with a fully asleep Nishinoya on his lap.

“Daichi!” Asahi says. “You found someone new!”

“Suga, this is Asahi, and Noya, my friends.” I point to each of them as I say their names. “Asahi, this is Suga.”

Suga looks up, with a little pink seeping into his cheeks. When he sees Asahi, he moves behind me a little bit, using me as a shield between Asahi and himself.

“It’s okay Suga, they became mates a few months ago.” I say and I instantly feel him relax, but he doesn't move out from behind me. “So, Asahi, have you seen a tall silver haired dude with a short light brown haired dude around.”

Asahi nods a little bit, in response to the question, but doesn't say anything. His eyes stay slightly unfocused. I assume he hasn't seen them.

“Can you call your friends?” I ask Suga.

“I doubt they would pick up, they're probably making out in some corner, or passed out cause of drugs. I'll try though.” Suga pulls out his phone, dials his friends, then holds the phone to his ear. He sits on a bench as he waits for his friends to pick up. Thirty seconds later he's putting his phone back in his pocket while shaking his head.

“Do you wanna go try and find them again?” I ask softly.

“No, it's okay. I'm too tired to find them.” He yawns. “I just hope they both survive tonight.” he pauses again. “Can I stay with you? It feels safer to be with you than to be alone.”

“Sure, I'm just gonna be babysitting these two.” I walk over and sit on the bench next to him.

The silence that fills the area is awkward. I watch Asahi as tries to wake up his mate. After a few minutes Noya reluctantly opens his eyes, looking very angry. When he sees Asahi, a smile breaks out on his face.

“Baby! I missed you.” His words are very slurred from the alcohol.

Noya reaches up and holds Asahi’s chin. He pulls Asahi down to his mouth. Asahi leanes closer, deepening the kiss.

I look at Suga, who looks kind of disgusted. “Let's get out of here Suga. I'll walk you home.”

Suga’s head shoots up at the sound of his name, his eyes wide. “Yeah. I'll just hope my friends are okay. I should have given up finding them a while ago and just gone home.” He stands up, taking my hand and pulling me with him. He doesn't let go of me until we get out of the frat house, and away from all of the people.

He keeps his pace up as I follow him down the street. We walk through the campus and see a few stragglers on their way to the party, and a few people on their way home just like he is.

At Suga’s speedy pace, it only takes ten minutes to reach the dorms. He leads me through the halls and up a flight of stairs. He stops in front of dorm 223.

“This is me.” He says while unlocking the door. He takes a step in and starts to close the door. I feel my hand lift and stop it.

“Can I get your contact info? I'll text you if I see your friends when I get back.” I tell him. “Also you can call or text me if you need anything.”

“Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have your phone number.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, puts in his passcode, and hands it to me. I put in my number with my name, and realize I never told him my name.

“I'm Daichi by the way. What’s your full name, I don't want to make you uncomfortable using your nickname, it's not like we’re close or anything.”

“I'm Sugawara, but I meant what I said when we met earlier. Call me Suga, I really don't mind it.” He says. I hand his phone back. “I'll text you with my name so you have my info too, okay?”

“Sure. I'll see you later Suga.” I turn and walk back to the frat house. I have to watch out for my high friends, even if their makeout sessions are really disgusting.

After I'm back sitting in the backyard, trying to avoid watching Asahi and Noay, I get a text from an unknown number.

_ Today (1:38 am) _

**Unknown:** this is suga from the party

_ Today (1:38 am) _

**Me:** it was nice to meet u suga thanks for hanging out with me 4 a bit

_ Today (1:40 am) _

**Suga:** thanks for taking care of me

**Suga:** [Image Attached]

**Suga:** have u seen my friends around

I look at the picture and see a man with light brown hair whose head barely reaches the shoulder of the tall silver haired man next to him.

_ Today (1:41 am) _

**Me:** they look cute together

  
  


I snap a picture of Noya with his legs wrapped around his mate's waist. His arms around Asahi’s neck. Asahi is pulling him closer with both hands pressed into the small of his back. I send it to Suga along with my next text.

**Me:** i havent seen them yet. i just got back and i havent been able to do much. i have to watch my friends make out

_ Today (1:41 am) _

**Suga:** eeew!! that sucks. im gonna take a shower then go to bed so night

_ Today (1:42 am) _

**Me:** night suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to have a set schedule, but I have no idea if I'll be able to stick to a schedule. This is taking a lot more time to write than my last fanfic took. I'll try to update this ever Friday, but I have no garontees that will happen.
> 
> This is going to be a long one, so far I have like 50 chapters outlined for this. I'm not going to have any chapter length requirement for myself so some chapters might end up only being 1.5k while others are 3k or more. I have no idea.
> 
> \- Next update Friday


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even want kids. I hate being an omega. I hate that people who don't even know me expect me to have kids. I hate that I have to go through heats every month. I hate that I need an alpha to protect me, to mate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this now cause I'm going to be busy tomorrow.
> 
> **Suga's POV**

The day after the party Yaku comes back to the dorm looking like a disaster. His hair is disheveled, his clothes are wrinkled, he has bags under his eyes, and he looks like he needs to puke. Lev follows him in and appears to be in a very similar state. We planned to have lunch today, but in his state I think it would be best to wait until tomorrow to do it. Since it's the weekend, I spend the entire day at the library doing homework and studying for various classes.

I finish my paper for my world history class. I'm only taking the class because I need the history credit, and it fits with my schedule. The class isn't that bad, it's just a lot of work I don't have time to do.

I look at my phone and see that the library is about to close. I also see missed text messages from Yaku.

_ Today (5:23 pm) _

**Yaku:** srry we couldnt do lunch today, definitely tmr tho

_ Today (7:57 pm) _

**Me:** its fine, i finished the paper for history

I leave the library and walk home. When I get there, Yaku is asleep in his room. There is light snoring coming from the room, so I assume Lev is here too. I go to my room and fall asleep after a quick shower.

***

I wake up early Sunday morning. I leave my room to find Yaku cooking, and Lev sitting on the couch watching tv. I walk into the kitchen and fill a cup half way with coffee. I put three scoops of sugar in, and fill it the rest of the way with half and half.

“Are you guys doing okay after friday?” I ask

Lev makes the “mhm” sound, keeping his attention on the tv. Yaku says “I guess, I had the worst hangover yesterday, and the weed didn't help. I think we just needed to sleep for a while and give ourselves a break. We are totally okay today though.”

“That's good. When did you get home that night?”

“I honestly have no idea. And you shouldn't be allowed to show concern about us, you left us there alone while I was high out of my mind and Lev was passed out drunk.” He pauses cooking, “Why did you leave us there anyway? I thought you were going to keep us safe? It's not like you to leave your friends.”

“Oh. I'll tell you at lunch.” I say stalling to think of any way I can get out of telling them the actual story of what happened Friday night.

“Okay, well breakfast is ready.” He starts to plate up the food, giving Lev the most, and himself the least. “Lev! Breakfast!”

The sound of the tv disappeared, replaced by the sound of big feet pounding on the flour, then Lev’s head popped into the kitchen.

“Thanks Baby!” Lev comes all the way into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Yaku’s shoulders and leans his chin on his boyfriend's head.

“Lev you're embarrassing!” Yaku whisper yells.

“Mhmm.” Is his boyfriend’s response.

“Stop being lovey dovey Lev, I'm hungry.” I tell them. They pull apart but stay touching, Lev lightly blushing, and Yaku looking away from me. I assume he looks like a tomato.

Yaku hands me and Lev plates of rice with an egg omelet on top. We eat mostly in silence. Lev sometimes whispers to Yaku, and Yaku usually replies nonverbally. Yaku sometimes whispers to me. It kind of feels like they both still have hangovers, and I wouldn't be surprised if they did because they drank a _ lot _ of alcohol at the party.

We finish one by one. Washing our bowls, and putting them on the drying rack. I finish after Lev, who wolfed his food down, and before Yaku, who seems to be picking at his food, not really eating it.

I go to my room and start to get ready for the day. We plan on going to lunch then, if we have time, we might watch a volleyball game on the tv or split up and do our own separate studying.

I put on a nice pair of not too tight blue jeans, a white tee shirt and a light blue denim jacket. I unplug my phone and look at it for the first time all day. I see some missed calls from a spam caller, and one from one of my high school friends. I swipe to hide both notifications, not caring to call my friend back.

I take a textbook out of my back pack, laying it on my desk. World history is easy as long as I can keep up with the workload. What professor assigns an essay, and thirty pages to read in the textbook? That is why I spend most of the morning reading through the textbook. Time flies by as I fill out the questions my professor gave us to help us understand the reading better. All it does, though, is add more work to my already very busy schedule.

My door opens sometime later and I see Yaku. He looks dressed and ready to go, and that's when I remember that I have plans with him and Lev. I stand up and put my wallet, keys, and phone in my pockets. I walk out the room, closing the door behind me. We leave the house in a pack.

Once outside, I see a familiar face. Daichi. The alpha from the party is standing two doors down with his friends I met at the party. The taller one, Asahi I think, has long hair tied in a loose bun at the base of his head and the shorter one, Noya, has spikey hair with a piece in the front middle bleached blond. I don't remember ever meeting them as neighbors, but to be fair I spend most of my free time studying, or out with Lev and Yaku. I look away before they catch me staring.

“Do you know them?” Lev asks me.

“Shh! Later!” I say. He doesn't push it as we walk out of the courtyard. After we’re out of earshot of the group of people I half know, I answer Lev’s question. “I know the alpha with short hair. He helped me out after you guys disappeared at the party on Friday. I'll explain more when we get to the coffee shop.” They nod, I guess I can't hide that night from them. We walk to the nearest coffee shop even though it doesn't have the best coffee or food, but it's close and cheap so it's the one we always go to.

We get there, order our food then sit down at a corner table, far enough away so that no one would hear us talking quietly.

“So,” Lev said, getting right to the point. “How do you know the short haired alpha from earlier?”

“Well, after I lost you, this guy, I think his name was Teru, asked to hang out with me. I said he could, but I got bored so I started to look for you guys. He said that if I didn’t find you in ten minutes I owed him a favor. I didn’t agree to this by the way. But we were up stairs and he said the ten minutes were up, even though they weren’t, and it was time for me to pay him back with the favor.” I pause, preparing myself to relive it. “He shoved me into an open room and started to a-attack me. I screamed for help and luckily Daichi was around and nice enough to help me.”

I look at them and see their shocked faces. “So what happened after that?” Yaku asks.

“Well, we looked for you, but after a few minutes I went outside and drank with his friends a little bit. I think we’re actually neighbors with one of them. Then Daichi walked me home and we exchanged contact info just in case.”

“Sounds like you found yourself a nice alpha!” Yaku says.

“Is that all you got from that? I'm probably never going to talk to him again. Also who said I was even looking for an alpha?”

“It looked like you like him. Your face lit up while you talked about him even with the unpleasantness. And every omega needs an alpha, you just have to wait and find the perfect one like I did.” Yaku answers.

“First of all, you knew each other in high school so it's different with you guys. Second, I don't want to  _ need _ an alpha.” I counter.

“But having a mate is really nice!” Lev rejoins the conversation after spacing out for a few minutes.

“I wish I was a beta. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this. I don't want a mate. I'm perfectly happy being single.”

“But if you were a beta, you wouldn't be able to have kids.” Lev sounds offended.

“I don't even want kids Lev. I hate being an omega. I hate that people who don't even know me expect me to have kids. I hate that I have to go through heats every month. I hate that I need an alpha to protect me, to  _ mate _ me.” Finally being able to voice my frustration of being an omega is relieving. I've been thinking about this for a while now, about how horrible it is to be an omega.

“It's not that bad Suga. You just need to find the right alpha, then you’ll wanna mate them, and maybe even have kids.”

“God no. I don't think I’ll ever want tiny monsters charging through my house causing chaos and breaking all my stuff. I have nothing against kids, they’re great as long as I don't have to live with them all the time.” I say. The thought of having my own kids, that I have to raise, and punish, just doesn't fit in with the rest of my life plan. It especially doesn't fit the “staying single forever” part.

“Okay Suga.” Yaku says skeptically.

“I mean it!” I say only a little too loud for the cafe filled with stressed college students.

“Sure you do.” Lev says with a little giggle.

I glare at them. No one can change my mind. If I ever develop feelings for someone, I’ll just ignore them till they go away. I pull out my phone and take a picture of them. I post it on Instagram captioned, “My friends are trying to make me make bad life decisions right now.” I know they’ll see it, along with everyone else following me.

Two different ring tones ding at the same time. They both pull out their phones to check the notification. Yaku looks embarrassed as he reads it and looks at the picture of him chatting with Lev. Lev on the other hand looks angry.

“We’re trying to help you out moron!” He glances at his mate. “Also you can't take pictures of Mori without telling him!”

“Well I wanted to get you guys back for disagreeing with me.” I tell Lev.

“So mean.” he grumbles in defeat, knowing I’ll win so he should just stop fighting before it gets real.

The rest of lunch the mates share interesting things that happened to them over the past week. Apparently Yaku was hit on at the grocery store, and when Lev caught the guy, he almost killed him. Lev also walked into four different poles all in the same day. Yaku shows me the video proof. Lev gets mad at him because instead of giving him warning to avoid the poles, Yaku took videos to use as blackmail in the future.

I laugh with them at their stupid mistakes. The conversation slowly turns into more of them roasting each other, and me recording it to post later when I'm safe from the angry half Russian man. Recording it only makes me laugh harder. Lev eventually stops, saying he has nothing else embarissing he can say about Yaku, and Yaku laughs, saying he could talk for hours about all the dumb things Lev has done just in the past three days.

I block out the conversation after that, opting to think about nothing than hear the mates bickering.

“Are you ready to go?” Yaku’s voice snaps me back to reality.

“Sure. Let's go back to the dorms and watch that volleyball game I recorded.” We pay on our way out and walk home. Lev and Yaku arguing keeps me entertained all the way back. When we walk into the courtyard, I notice Asahi standing outside of the dorm two doors down from my dorm. He's smoking… something, while talking on the phone to someone. He doesn't look my way, which I'm thankful for.

Lev doesn't go in. “I just remembered that I have a project due tomorrow. I'm gonna go home so I can finish it.”

The disappointment is clear on Yaku’s face. “Okay.” He mumbles.

Lev leans down and brushes his lips to Yaku’s. “I'll see you tomorrow though, so it's okay. And you can always call me if you miss me that much!”

Disappointment changes to annoyance. “I'm not gonna call you if you have a project to work on Moron! Now go.” Yaku finishes talking and Lev leans down for one more quick kiss.

“See you later guys!” He calls as he disappears down the hall to go to the alpha dorms.

The door closes behind me. Yaka makes his way to the couch, pulling his knees to his chest as he sits. I find the remote to the TV and start the volleyball game. 

Our team wins the first set by a landslide. The second set goes about the same, we have fifteen points and the other team only has nine. My phone dings. Dragging my attention from the TV I see who texted, expecting it to be Lev but I'm wrong. It's the alpha I don't want to think about right now.

_ Today (2:48 pm) _

**Daichi:** hey, my friends wanna meet u when they rnt high and drunk. Ill set it up if u want to. Just tell me when ur free and ill handle the rest

I can put off studying for another day. Tomorrow is an easy day with only my english lit and world history classes. I'm usually done with those by one, so I can probably hang out tomorrow for a few hours.

_ Today (2:49 pm) _

**Me:** i only have 2 classes tmr, so any time after 2 works for me. If thats too soon for ur friends just let me know

_ Today (2:52 pm) _

**Daichi:** that works for us. We’ll stop by your place around 2 then

The whistle blowing brings my attention back to the game on TV, and thus, Yaku. He is looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“I was just wondering why The Almighty Suga would smile at their phone. Who were you texting?” He smiles slyly.

“I wasn’t smiling!” I tell him.

He holds up his phone. “Tell that to my phone. I got pictures of it!”

“What!” I lean over and try to take it out of his hands. “Give it to me so I can delete them!” 

Yaku holds his phone slightly too far away from me to reach. “Nope!” He giggles. “I want Daichi’s instagram so he can see how you feel.”

“God. Please stop!” I sit back in the corner of the couch. “I… just don't start telling people that you think I have a crush.” then I mumble mostly to myself, “I don't even like him.”

Yaku looks back at the TV, trying to watch the game again. “Too late. I already told Lev about it.” He looks me dead in the eyes. “I'll tell Lev everything you do for the rest of our lives. You can't keep secrets from him, If you tell me, or do anything suspicious I'll tell him.” Then his focus goes back to the game.

I let my eyes wander back to the game too and see that the score is now fifteen to seventeen, their favor. How did so many points get scored during that small fiasco? The afternoon continues like this. Once the game is over, Yaku and I finish our homework for the weekend. We end up going to bed earlier than normal, just because Yaku made me angry because he wouldn't shut up about my nonexistent crush on a certain unnamed alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this so far.
> 
> \- Next update is going to be around the 15th (next Friday), next week.


	4. Announcement

I honestly hate how this is turning out so I'm going to restart it. I have no idea when I'll be reposting it, but I will do it (hopefully) soon. I'm really sorry to everyone reading this, but I'm not motivated or inspired to write this the way I am right now. I want to rewrite it with the same ships and general plot but I want to write it differently.

I feel really guilty about doing this, but I think it's better to tell everyone reading this that I'm going to be rewriting it. I'm also writing an Iwaoi soulmate au right now, but I'm in the process of rewriting that as well.


End file.
